A seating face and a seat backrest constituting a vehicle seat is typically formed by a cushioning material made of a foamed material, a trim cover covering the cushioning material, etc. In addition, use has also been made of a seat further including wadding and a detachable changeable cover which can be changed in accordance with a user's preference.
For example, Patent Document 1 has proposed a vehicle seat in which a hooking groove is formed in a seat cushion body and in which a cover can be detachably attached to the seat cushion body by a slide fastener provided in the groove. In this configuration, one fastener piece of the slide fastener is attached to grooves formed in a peripheral surface of the seat cushion body and the seating face and the other fastener piece is attached to a peripheral edge and an inner face of the cover such that the other fastener piece can be engaged with the one fastener piece (see Patent Document 1).